Waiting for love
by Ritzii
Summary: Bella marries Edward. An arranged marriage. Edaward is a soldier. The very first night of their wedding Edward has to rush away as his duty calls him,leaving his bride. He returns after very long time from prison with trust issues and deep wounds to his wife whom he barely knows. How will they proceed..
1. Prologue

**AN : Hey, this is the first time I am writing a fiction. I know I will screw up many times. Please be patient with me..Here you go...**

 **Prologue:**

It has not been a long time since Edward, my husband came back from the war. The war had ended a long time ago but my husband along with some of his companions were held prisoners for a very long time. I don't know what kind of extreme torture was inflicted on him, what pain he went through.

I love my husband dearly from the roots of my soul. He had to go away on the night of our wedding to serve the country. We know very little about each other. At this stage living together in a house is difficult for us. We were practically strangers when he returned from the prison which I refer to as hell. Almost a month has passed and we have got into a daily routine.

Still our conversations are limited to weather and grocery. There is very rare occasion when we talk about our feelings. He has cut off all his emotions and locked his feelings away, building huge protective walls around him. No one is able to get past these walls. Neither his friends nor his family.

I respect his boundaries because deep down I know that he loves everyone around him and cares for them. He is just too scared to open up. I wish someday he would open up. I hope for that day to come soon. Seeing him like this is killing me.

 **So how was it? Shall I continue or is it too boring? Please be honest your opinion matters..**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and following the story.** **I re** **ally appreciate your support.**

With the rise of sun, a new day has begun. The sweet chirps of birds and cool breeze of morning wind is felt in my room. I lay awake in the bed enjoying the comfort of my soft quilt. The clock on the wall shows quarter to six. It won't be long before my maid Jessica would come to assist and help me get ready.

Today a friend of my father is going to visit our home along with his family. I being the eldest daughter, need to be ready to welcome them. My dad is the head of the police department of our town. He is one among the most respected people of the area.

Soon Jessica came to my door and knocked twice. I asked her to get in. She had brought with her the dress I was to wear today as asked by my step mother. I quickly went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and then got into shower. I chose to wash my hair today with the strawberry scented shampoo which may cost fortunes to any normal person.

I was not someone whom you would call beautiful. I had regular brown eyes and hair with some straps of red that only shone in sunshine. My skin was pale white. A heart shaped face with big eyes, pointed nose and plumped cherry lips. I was of 'girl next door' type.

When I was done cleaning myself Jessica helped me get into the dress. It was simple white frock with designs of flower on it. It hugged my torso and flared out further down my waist. After the dress was zipped up I sat in front of mirror of my dressing table thinking what to do to my hair. I dried them up and left them lose doing a side partition.

After applying a little mascara and lip-gloss accompanied by perfume I was ready. I went downstairs directly to the kitchen to help my mother prepare breakfast. Sue Clearwater, now Swan, is the only mother I have known. My biological mother Renee died giving birth to me. My father Charlie was devastated losing the love of his life. He threw himself completely at work.

I was left alone being handled by Sue who was my nanny. She loved me as if I were her own flesh. Soon Charlie fell in love with Sue and they got married when I was 1. I am eldest among three children in the family. Leah is two years younger than me. After leah my parents decided not to have anymore children due to complications during pregnancy. But 10 years later, we welcomed our cute little brother Seth.

I greet my mother good morning and started making batter for pancakes. We chatted while working. Soon Leah joined us. We all worked in perfect sync with each other. No one ever was in the way of another. The breakfast was prepared and still we had time before the guest would arrive.

I went to the study where my father usually kept his files. I had a shelf there to keep all my favourite books. I love reading classic novels. When I entered study I found Seth there trying to find something under the couch.

I went to him quietly and asked" hey champ what are you trying to find."

He was startled by my sudden remark and stood up immediately from where he was lying. He sheepishly replied" Sis hey, Actually I lost my gun and am trying to find it"

I told him I saw it in dining area yesterday and had kept it in my room and forgot to tell him. I asked him to come with me to my room so I could give it to him.

When we were on our way to my room we heard voices from the living room. So we decided that we would rather first go there and greet our guests.

 **AN- I know there is not much in this chapter. But I wanted to let you know that I am going to continue this story.**

 **S** **orry, I won't be updating any new chapter for 2 weeks as my exams are going on. Please do review and let me know if you like it or not. Also feel free to PM me. I would gladly reply.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN hello again. I got a little time in between my schedule and wrote this small chapter. I hope you enjoy it...**

In the hall was my father's oldest friend Billy Black along with his son and my chilhood friend Jacob Black. He is 2 years younger than I am yet he looks older. He has a muscular body with fine muscles.

Billy and Jacob often come to our home and then we would all hangout together. It is the last sunday of the month and it is like a ritual in the family that men would go fishing today. They do this every two months. As it was time for breakfast we all headed to the dining room.

I and leah served everyone and then sat down and helped ourselves. Dad and billy were deep in conversation about war. Mom was trying to convince seth to eat more. My little brother always found ways to play with his food. Jacob and leah were in their own little bubble of love. They were born 3 months apart and that was when our fathers decided that they were to stay together forever. And much to their surprise they were inseparable. You would always find them together. I was enjoying the peace and thinking about nothing in particular mainly focusing on my food.

When everyone was done we gathered the dishes and went to wash them. Mom said she didn't need our help and told us to go and join others. When we entered the room billy was talking something about me that got my attention.

" Dr. Cullen is in search of bride for his son. He asked me to put forward if I knew anyone. I was thinking our little Isabella would be perfect match for his son."

" I understand that billy but I hope you haven't said anything about it to Dr. Cullen because I have not given much thought to Isabella's marriage."

" I won't force you to agree to wed them but what's the harm in once meeting the boy. His son Edward is soldier in army. Soon he would be commander. Dr. Cullen's family is well respected in our society. Our Bella would be in perfect environment." bill said.

" Ok then I would meet him, but I won't make any promises."dad said firmly.

Billy was extremely happy to having had dad convinced. They looked up at us as we got seated on the couch. Dad gave me a small smile obviously concious about the fact that I had heard the conversation. I smiled back but I am not sure what it looked like. Dad didn't bother to mention it so I concluded it was just fine.

Rest of the talk was on much lighter topics before they went fishing. After dad, billy, seth and jacob left mom decided that we needed to go shopping for groceries. I denied to join her and leah telling them i would like to stay and clean my room and later read.

Mom knew that my room didn't need to be cleaned but she understood I needed time alone so she let me be. I made my way up to my room and directly went to bed hugging the pillow to me. It was then that I realised the feeling of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

I was far too scared for my own good. How would I be able to stay away from mom, leah, seth and dad. I don't think I would be able to survive even a single day without them. Also I don't know anything about this Edward person. I don't know how he would be. If he would be nice or cruel. Good looking or not-so-nice average man. I was terrified at the thought of spending rest of my life with a complete stranger. I knew my dad would only choose what is the best for me but I can't push away the feeling of helplessness.

I didn't know tears were streaming down my face until I felt the wetness on the soft pillow and then a small sob broke out of my mouth. I let it out followed by a few more after it. I let the fear out in form of salt and water. I don't know what is in my future but I hope and pray to god with all my heart not make it too hard for me.

AN- Please do review. If you like it or not. Your reviews encourage me to write more. Thank you to all those who are following and have favourited the story.


	4. Author's Note

**AN- Hey everyone...**

 **i am so sorry to inform all those who have followed favourited or reviewed the story. I am not going to continue writing it as I dont feel I am doing any progress. Also many people are viewing the story but i get no response out of them. So I apologise once again.**

 **ritzii**


	5. Note2

hey guys..

I felt rude to suddenly stop the story but I no longer felt like continuing it. Though I would still give you an outline of the story if you want. Just let me know via review or PM. Also I would probably continue it but not anytime soon in near future.

love.

ritzii


End file.
